Fureur meutrière
by aylala
Summary: OS Dame Serdaigle se meurt à Poudlard. Son souhait le plus vif est d'embrasser une dernière fois sa chère Héléna avant de trépasser. Mais le Baron a qui elle a confié cette mission saura-t-il la convaincre de revenir en Angleterre ?


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Nous les devons à la très talentueuse JK Rowling.

**Note :** Ce OS a été écrit pour la communauté hp_100_mots, ce qui explique que chaque paragraphe compte 100 mots tout rond !

**Fureur meurtrière**

Dame Serdaigle avait bien fait de lui confier cette mission. Il était, de tous, le plus motivé et malheureusement le temps pressait. Les potions de Sir Serpentard semblaient apaiser la mourante mais nul n'était dupe, le mal l'emporterait bientôt et Dame Rowena souhaitait revoir une ultime fois sa chère enfant.

Retrouver la trace de Lady Helena s'était révélée plus ardue que prévu. Pourquoi Diable était-elle venue se nicher dans ce pays lointain ? Une chaumière perdue dans une forêt d'Albanie n'était pas la place d'une jeune fille de son rang. Mais le Baron savait qu'il parviendrait à lui rendre la raison.

oOoOoOoOo

Il avait attaché sa monture non loin, à un arbre creux qui semblait étrangement protégé mais il ne s'en soucia guère. Il avait des affaires bien plus urgentes à traiter. Le pas alourdi par l'armure qu'il portait, il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la demeure de la douce Helena. Une légère fumée blanche s'élevait dans le ciel depuis la cheminée, signe qu'elle était présente.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait de pouvoir la revoir. Son amour pour elle ne s'était jamais éteint et bien qu'elle le refusât toujours, il gardait espoir. Elle serait sienne.

oOoOoOoOo

Dame Rowena serait sans doute si grandement heureuse de revoir sa fille près d'elle qu'elle lui accorderait sa main par pure gratitude. Le Baron n'en doutait pas et ils célèbreraient leurs noces le plus rapidement possible et en grandes pompes. Il avait déjà suffisamment attendu.

C'est donc fort de ses projets qu'il leva sa main gantée et frappa quelques coups secs à la porte de vieux bois qui le séparait de son aimée. Il y eut un instant de silence, la vie sembla s'être arrêtée dans la chaumière. Il patienta et après quelques longues secondes d'attente on vint lui ouvrir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Helena était pareille que dans son souvenir, si belle et majestueuse, si ce n'est cet air horrifié qu'elle arborait. Le reconnaissant, elle tenta de refermer vivement sa porte mais le Baron avait des réflexes plus vifs et l'en empêcha

- « Que faîtes-vous ici ? » s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il pénétrait dans sa demeure, tâchant le sol de larges traces de boue.

- « Venu vous quérir Milady ! » s'expliqua-t-il « Par ordre de votre mère ! »

- « Je n'ai guère l'intention de rentrer en Angleterre ! » lui annonça-t-elle en reculant autant qu'il lui était possible « Je ne le peux plus. »

- « Soyez raisonnable Helena, votre mère se meurt et voudrais vous revoir… »

oOoOoOoOoOo

La nouvelle la frappa de plein fouet la jeune fille. Son visage devint pâle et ses yeux s'assombrir.

- « Il ne lui reste que peu de temps à vivre » continua le Baron « Elle vous veut à son chevet quand viendra l'heure dernière. »

Mais elle détourna son regard alors voilé de larmes et fit non d'un signe gracieux de la tête.

- « Je ne saurais revenir près d'elle après ce qui lui ai fait » souffla-t-elle.

- « Ne soyez donc pas sotte ! » s'écria le Baron « Quoique vous ayez fait, rien ne mérite un tel exil ! Revenez et je vous jure que je saurais vous défendre…. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

- « Vous ! » siffla-t-elle alors entre ses dents d'un air mauvais « Mais en quel honneur prendriez-vous ma défense ? »

- « Je ne vous ai jamais caché les sentiments que vous m'inspirez » lui rappela-t-il.

- « Ce n'est pas moi qui vous plait, Baron ! Mais ma lignée, ma fortune, mon éducation ! J'ai fait un trait sur tout cela par mon méfait ! Je n'en suis plus digne. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vous intéresser ! »

- « Balivernes que tout cela ! Sitôt de retour à Poudlard, je ne doute pas que tout cela vous sera restitué ! »

- « Mais puisque je vous dis que jamais je ne rentrerais, jamais ! » s'écria-t-elle hors d'elle.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Excédé, le Baron s'approcha vivement d'elle. Il saisit son bras blanc et délicat avec poigne et serra bien fort pour être certain qu'elle ne puisse fuir. Il ne supportait plus qu'elle lui tienne tête, elle l'avait déjà repoussé trop de fois. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle ? Pourquoi cette péronnelle ne prenait pas tout simplement ce qu'on lui offrait ?

Sous ses doigts serrés il la sentait se débattre. Plus elle tentait de lui échapper, plus il refermait sa prise. Il éprouvait un certain plaisir à la sentir se tortiller ainsi contre lui.

oOoOoOoOo

- « Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal ! » hurla la jeune femme qui tentait vainement de se dégager.

- « Pourquoi ne m'aimez-vous pas Helena ? Pourquoi me faire souffrir ainsi ? »

- « Lâchez-moi, vous dis-je ! »

Il la vit alors tendre le bras dans un geste désespéré. Suivant du regard ce qu'elle cherchait à saisir, il aperçut sa baguette posée sur un coin de la table non loin. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ainsi, elle cherchait à le blesser, à le fuir une nouvelle fois. C'était plus qu'il pouvait supporter. Maintenant qu'il la tenait, il ne la laisserait plus jamais partir.

- « Oh non ! » gronda-t-il d'un air mauvais.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Avec fureur, il la lança à l'autre bout de la chaumière où elle s'écroula sur le sol, apeurée.

- « Vous serez mienne Helena ! » lui lança-t-il en s'approchant d'elle lentement « Il ne pourrait en être autrement ! »

- « Jamais ! » lui répondit-elle entre deux sanglots.

De lourdes larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues pâles.

- « Bien sur que si ! » lui rétorqua-t-il en s'accroupissant près d'elle.

Il saisit alors son délicat menton entre ses mains et serra avec force.

- « Voyons, ma douce » lui susurra-t-il tandis que ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites comme ceux d'un fou « Ma belle, ma si belle Helena ! Je vous aime ! Epousez-moi ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

- « Plutôt mourir ! » cracha-t-elle avec force à son visage.

Le Baron sentit alors son sang se glacer. Comment pouvait-elle se montrer aussi cruelle alors qu'il lui avouait son amour. Comment pouvait-elle rester insensible devant la mise à nue de ses sentiments. Cette pauvre dinde ne méritait pas tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour elle. Et dire qu'il avait vraiment songé à l'aimer comme un époux dévoué et aimant.

Il la lâcha d'un geste brusque et recula d'un pas, fou de colère et de chagrin.

- « Et bien, si c'est cela que tu souhaite ! » s'exclama-t-il en brandissant son poignard dans les airs.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le cri d'effroi d'Helena transperça le silence de la forêt.

Le Baron ne frappa qu'une fois, mais il frappa juste. Le poignard s'enfonça mollement dans la chair de la jeune fille qui hoqueta de douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Du sang tâchait sa chemise blanche et s'étalait comme une magnifique rose s'épanouissant au soleil. Il l'avait touché en plein cœur comme elle l'avait blessé. Le Baron se sentit soulagé. Elle l'avait excédé, poussé à bout. Cette délivrance lui faisait du bien. Il regarda le corps allongé sur le sol. Elle était si belle qu'il se mit à sourire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

C'est en apercevant la forme grise qui s'élevait du corps inerte que le Baron réalisa l'ampleur de son geste. Il poussa un hurlement et se releva dans un bond. Le corps d'Helena baignait désormais dans une mare de sang et n'avait plus rien de ravissant.

Le fantôme regardait avec horreur ce corps qu'on venait de lui arracher. Et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, le Baron ne pu soutenir son regard rempli de colère et de tristesse. Il décida de fuir la demeure, horrifié par son acte et sachant pertinemment qu'une vie de pénitence ne suffirait pas à apaiser son âme.


End file.
